


Just An Accident

by starsoverhead



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Father's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoverhead/pseuds/starsoverhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt, "Jack surprises his daddies for Father's day," from yetanothercriminalmindsfanatic on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just An Accident

It was still a new thing for Spencer to spend the night in Hotch’s apartment. The sharing space thing was something both of them needed to work on, though Hotch was better at it than Reid was. He’d had more practice that didn’t involve shower shoes and asshole roommates. But today was luxurious. He was sleeping soundly on Aaron’s magnificent king-size pillow top mattress, surrounded by soft sheets and a warm husband when both of them were awakened by the shrill sound of the fire alarm.

Practically levitating out of the bed, neither of them stopped for clothes, unconsciously grateful that they’d fallen asleep with underwear on. They ran for Jack’s bedroom, Spencer leading since Aaron had grabbed the fire safe, but Hotch’s son was nowhere to be found. There was smoke visible from the kitchen along with the sound of Jack starting to cry.

“God,” Aaron nearly whimpered, “a stove fire,” and then they were on the move again, as fast as they could run. There stood Jack, smoke boiling out of the toaster oven like the tiny appliance was Mount Saint Helens on its worst day. There were tears rolling down Jack’s face, but both adults’ shoulders sagged in relief.

Reid, with his longer arms, reached up to take the battery out of the alarm while Aaron picked Jack up with one arm and unplugged the toaster oven with the other. “Hey,” he consoled. “Hey, Buddy, it’s okay. It’s all right; it was just an accident. You were trying to make breakfast, huh?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Jack was blubbering, clinging to his father as Spencer opened windows and tried to field the phone calls from the neighbors. (Later, he would realise he’d even consoled the landlord while only in his boxers.)

“Jack, I promise, it’s okay. As long as you’re not hurt, everything’s fine. Come on, we’ll wash your face and then I’ll make you whatever breakfast it was you were trying to fix. How’s that?”

Jack shook his head, though, pulling back to look at his dad and at the newly-arrived Spencer with tears still in his eyes. “It wasn’t for me. It was for you. Both of you.”

“Both of us?” Spencer asked, blinking. “Jack…”

“It’s Father’s Day. An’ I wanted to make breakfast for my dads.”

Within the instant, Jack was in the middle of a hug Oreo, not caring if it was too tight because it meant that everything really would somehow be okay. “How about,” Spencer suggested gently, “we all make breakfast together? Because we wouldn’t be fathers without you, Jack.”

With a last sniffle, a smile began to spread across Jack’s face as he nodded. It might not have been the surprise he was hoping for, but none of them could deny (especially after Aaron stubbed his toe on the fire safe he’d left in the kitchen floor) that it was a surprise.


End file.
